


sinful taste (oh how sweet)

by ㅎㅊ도 (HChnD)



Category: Cignature (Band), GOOD DAY (Korea Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, DayTwo, Domestic, Established Relationship, F/F, Vampire/Werewolf Relationship, i guess idk tbh, it's for a soft lovingly use though!!!!!, lapslock, maybe? - Freeform, minor violence for knife usage, teen for knife usage, vampire haeun, werewolf jiwon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HChnD/pseuds/%E3%85%8E%E3%85%8A%EB%8F%84
Summary: haeun wonders what werewolf blood tastes like and jiwon is conflicted about the idea of getting bitten.
Relationships: Kim Haeun | Ye Ah/Kim Jiwon | Jee Won
Kudos: 3
Collections: Arthur's Adventures With Fic Fests, freak week 2020





	sinful taste (oh how sweet)

“i wonder what werewolves taste like.”

jiwon slowly raised her sight to her girlfriend, watching as she rested her cheek on one of her palms, staring back at her. she turned off the sink water, but still kept the dish on her hands as she cleaned it. “excuse me?”

“what? that’s a valid thought.” haeun said as she shrugged. “we’re always told that vampires and werewolves are mortal enemies, that it’s in our beings, but we both know that’s a lie. so, what else is a lie? maybe that werewolf blood taste like garbage is also a lie.”

“kim haeun,” she started quietly, lowering the dish she had been washing to turn around. “is this your way of asking if you can bite me?”

“what-- no!” was her answer, head raising and hands coming in front of her to shake it off. but then, she lowered those hands. “i mean… i wouldn’t oppose that.”

jiwon stared at her girlfriend for a while, face expressionless. she stared at haeun for a couple of seconds, noticing the nervousness in her figure. if she was alive, she was sure she’d hear her heart beating faster, her face getting pinker. but since that was not the case, she only stiffened her shoulders and bit her lower like. “you’re serious.”

“…kinda?” haeun started. “you don’t have to be on board if that’s an issue! i don’t need to bite you to satiate my curiosity… although i’d rather bite _you_ than any other random werewolf… especially since not many will like being a mile close to a vampire…”

well, yeah, she had a point. there were a lot of stigmas, a lot of historical dilemmas between vampires and werewolves, lots of rivalry so old it was just accepted, it was just taken as normal and never really reflected about. everyone just accepted they were mortal enemies and called it a night.

so, the fact that she, a werewolf of a family centuries-old, currently dating and living with a pureblood vampire was already a lot. and, even with all of the self-reflection she had to do once she realized her feelings, and that they were mutual, it wasn’t like she was completely okay with having her blook drink by one of them.

“forget i said anything,” haeun quickly said, breaking jiwon’s line of thought.

“no! no, wait,” she quickly said, walking towards her girlfriend who had now gotten up to leave the kitchen. “it’s just that… you know what biting means for us, right?”

haeun stopped at that, looking at jiwon. and then she shook her head.

 _she didn’t? oh, damn,_ she thought to herself as she sighed. “well, it practically means you’re asking to marry me or something.”

“what! you’re kidding me,” she laughed nervously for a while, playfully hitting jiwon’s shoulder in the meantime. with the other blankly staring at her, haeun gasped. “for real?”  
“yeah! never heard of mating? we mark eat other in the neck as a sign that we’re claimed, and we mate for life.”

“oh.”

her eyes widened, clearly not expecting that meaning. it was understandable. it hadn’t been long since they have been open about their relationships and things weren’t exactly smooth. they were living together pretty much because they had been disowned by their own families, and despite it working out for them and the two of them enjoying their time alone, the subject was still awkward and tense. they hadn’t even talked much about it, just endured the circumstances they had been forced into and kept it unmentioned.

so a big step such as mating, such as marriage, wasn’t exactly brought up at all. much the opposite, they ignored the topic whenever it crossed each other’s minds. or, at least, it was like that for jiwon, and she felt that haeun wasn’t as different. it was obvious that she wanted to mention their current situation but didn’t, the same way she sometimes felt like addressing it but refusing to do so.

“i’m sorry for bringing it up, then. i was just curious.”

“it’s-- it’s okay.” jiwon cleared her throat. “you didn’t know.”

“yeah, but--” she bit her lower lip again. “nevermind.”

“it’s okay, really.”

haeun turned at her awkwardly and then nodded. “okay.”

“i made it awkward, haven’t i…”

“no! and, well, if someone made it awkward it was me.”

jiwon stepped forward until her chest touched the other’s, one hand resting on her head as she moved it through her long hair. “don’t worry about it. we can talk about biting and all another time.”

“r-- right…”

“besides,” she cleared her throat, looking at haeun again. “you don’t have to bite me for the taste.”

the vampire woman tilted her head with a frown. “i don’t follow.”

jiwon let go of haeun, pointing back to the sink with her head. “i can get some out for you.”

it took her a few seconds, staring at the wolf woman and then at the sink for a couple of times before it clicked. “wait, no, what are you--!”

“it’s fine! i can heal fast if it’s not too deep.”

“but--!”

“shh,” she put an index finger over haeun’s lips. “it’s fine, really. i’m also a bit curious now.”

she stared at her werewolf girlfriend for a while, feeling conflicted still. so, answering for her, jiwon moved towards her utensils and grabbed one of their knives. she turned at haeun once, to check up on her, and she remained frozen in place. but, despite it, she was attentive, inquiring at her actions. so she took it as a green light, raising the blade across the skin on her wrist, not too deep to hurt severely but enough to bleed. 

she hissed, and the sound made the other react more than the cut itself. still, ignoring her worried look, jiwon smiled and raised her arm towards her. “so? go ahead. it’s fine, really, i assure you. it will heal soon.”

haeun bit her lower lip again and reluctantly nodded, walking close to her loved. she held her wrist, staring at the red blood that was leaving the wound for a while before getting closer and closer, and then, she rested her open mouth on the surface.

and quickly she let go of it, face full of disgust as she groaned. “on god, this is awful!!”

jiwon blinked in confusion, not expecting such reaction, while her girlfriend quickly grabbed a glass and opened the sink. upon seeing the water being gulped in such despair, she started laughing. “i can’t believe we had such an awkward moment for this.”

“tell me about it,” haeun complained in between gulps. “well, i guess some millenium old beliefs have some points. god, this is really awful.”

“shut up, i’m getting offended now.”

“aww, babe.” the vampire laughed at that, kissing her cheek. “i’m sorry that i can’t enjoy the taste of your blood. if it makes you feel better i love the taste of your lips.”

jiwon stared at her, feeling her cheeks burn. “yeah? do you?” she replied with aegyo.

“yup,” she smiled, quickly giving her a peck on the wolf’s lips. “you know, i wouldn’t hate to, well, have you to bite me.”

“uhm, i don’t drink blood.”

“i didn’t mean it _like that,_ silly.”

“then-- oh.” she blinked in realization. haeun had her usual smile on her lips, one that jiwon knew really well, one that she deeply loved. and there was no way she had just said that. she was completely sincere about it. “i-- i’d like it too.”

“yeah?”

“yeah. but, like-- not now.”

“sure, sure. baby steps.”

“yes… yeah… but it’d love it.”

“that’s good.”

“yeah.”

the two of them stayed staring at each other for a while, until they ended up bursting into laugher some more. 

haeun moved backwards a bit, pointing at the sink. “go rest, i’ll finish it up.”

“but today the dishes are mine.”

“you’ve done almost all of it already, i’ll finish it up.”

jiwon would refute some more, would tell her off, but one look from the vampire and she was sighing. “fine. i’ll go sleep.”

“thank you.”

she rolled her eyes, walking to leave the kitchen. that is, until she heard her name being called. “yes?”

she turned around to look at haeun who was still smiling as if jiwon was the best thing that she’s ever met. “i love you.”

pretending she wasn’t taken aback, she smiled back. “love you too. do come by the bed once you’re done.”

haeun nodded. she knew that the other had barely got up, as her inner clock was the opposite of jiwon’s. still, she knew she’d visit her during her sleep at least once. so, without thinking much, jiwon went towards their shared bed and laid down, ready to end yet another tiring day.

it was interesting how, despite their natures, despite what they were told, jiwon still ended up with haeun. and, even though it had been tough, even though things weren’t as smooth, she wouldn’t trade it for anything else.

after all, she’d rather sin happily than to live a sad lie.


End file.
